1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side cover structure for straddle type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Structures are known that provide another part that extends from the front end of a front cowl in the forward direction. See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-61925.
However, in the case of a side cover disposed in the side direction or on the rear direction of an engine, the cover is heated. Accordingly, it is necessary to prevent heat at the part such as a knee grip portion, where the passenger's legs touch.